ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smash! A Malevolent Menace/Guide
Category:Guides Brought to you by White Mage DRICENT! How to win using Sam x2, Blm x2, Rdm, Whm setup Hello all! White Mage Dricent here to provide you with what you need the most! The winning strategy! Sorry if this guide is rough, its my first. (Can be modified for other setups but about the same for any setup) This setup will win the fight. However can turn bad fast if not done right. Took me and my team 3 tries before we won but we perfected the strategy! To start off this is what everyone needs to sub for this setup *Both Samurais MUST go /nin for shadows (eases the amount of healing White Mage has to do) *Both Black Mages should sub /rdm for Fast Cast *White Mage should sub /sch for prolonged healing and sublimation (mnd+ food is good idea) *Red Mage should /blm for sleepga (It will be needed) Items needed for fight *Everyone MUST have some form of Reraise *Melee should bring some STR+ or ATK+ food *White Mage should bring some sort of MND+ or MP+ food **(WHM should also plan on spending some Gil on several exlixers) *Black Mages should have some INT+ food for max damage *Red Mage can bring whatever Everyones role *Black Mage **DD/Kiting boss/Sleepga add ons ***(The Black Mages have the most work of all) *White Mage **Healing and buffing and nothing else *Red Mage **Debuffing the mob and refreshing those that need it ***(If need be Red Mage may aslo have to use sleepga if BLM mp low) *Samurai **Do their samurai thing and kill add ons and fight boss when needed ***(Tachi: Rana is very helpfull since Skillchains do ALOT of DMG) ***(Tachi: Gekko for 2k+) The Fight Now if you can follow these steps to the letter you will win easy. * The fight is against Riko Kupenreich, a large Moogle. ** Spells and weaponskills will do roughly 3 times normal damage against all targets. This includes Drain, which can restore a BLM's HP to full in a single cast. ** Riko Kupenreich is susceptible to Gravity and Bind. *** It is possible to kite Riko with Gravity and Bind if your party needs to heal. ** Riko Kupenreich does not use normal attacks, but instead throws bombs at his target when he is within range. The bombs have an additional effect: Knockback. Utsusemi will not block damage from these. *** The Knockback effect will not interrupt spell casting if your back is against a wall. *** The bombs may be Fire elemental damage. Barfira, and Shell reducex damage. ** Can use Bill Toss, which inflicts Terror in conal AoE. ** Can also use Washtub, which is AoE 200-400 damage Stun and Bind, absorbed by shadows. ** Riko Kupenreich must be defeated (HP reduced to 0) in order to win. *** Note: Riko will automatically aggro pets (Wyverns, Avatars, etc...). Any player with a pet should Dismiss before entering and only summon once Riko has been aggro'd. **Has a nasty Draw in Stun attack it uses called Crystalline Flare a moderate (~400-700) damage AoE that pierces shadows and inflicts a 10-20 second Stun effect. ***Whatever you can do to minimize the DMG helps. Stoneskin, Blink, anything ***If he uses that White Mage needs to have big cures at the ready to avoid a wipe. Start of fight *Buff up and rest mp to near if not full *Until Riko Kupenreich summons the 1st wave BLM moogles only the Black Mages should be doing anything **Everyone else stay put (melee can run to back of stairs after BLMs have hate) *Now this is where the kiting comes in. The BLMs essentially just bounce back hate between each other **During this time the RDM is debuffing (Gravity, slow, Dia etc.) *The idea is that the BLMs do TIV spells and spells like freeze these do an excees of 5k dmg **BLMs need only get Riko Kupenreich down to 75% *Once @75% he will use Crystalline Flare (Have cures ready) **Melees can attack him at this point Wave 1 *Shortly after his HP hits 50% he will summon several BLM Moogle to assist ***He will in turn retreat to the stairs and rest to full VIA the whm Moogle using Cure V on him *As soon as the other Moogle pop BLM needs to Sleepga asap *Once asleep melee rush in and take them down one at a time left to right **Try to kill as fast as you can ***If you manage to kill them all before Riko Kupenreich reaches 100% health have everyone run to door you can rest MP and HP without fear of getting agro Wave 2 *Same deal melees Draw in, Stun etc. **Melees this time can rest on stairs to avoid future draw in Riko Kupenreich can use multiple times *This time BLM takes down to 50% (While melee and WHM rest at top of stairs) *When add ons pop repeat process of Sleepga and taking down one at a time Final Wave Now to change things up *BLMs must take Riko Kupenreich down to 50% or lower **melee and WHM on stairs again ***Key difference is BLMs need to drag Riko Kupenreich towards the door *Once he gets below 50% he pops the add ons like before **This time he doesn't retreat to stairs to heal *After Sleepga IGNORE add ons *This is where melees zerg Riko Kupenreich to death **Take him down as fast as possible *If for some reason the add ons wake up BLM or RDM needs to Sleepga asap *Riko Kupenreich should drop rather fast. (His HP must reach 0% for the win) End *Congratulations! Now its time for the silly ending CS and your prize! *Head to Lower Jeuno to the Tenshodo check the chest for you prizes Side Notes *Skillchains on all mobs are a good idea **Keep an eye out however! **At random the Moogles can absorb one element so your WS may cure them *You don't have to use this guide but this is how we won with 11mins to spare